The Life and Times of Harry and Fleur
by QueenKas
Summary: Collection of ONE SHOTS and DRABBLES for one of my favourite pairings: Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour. Stories were once individuals and are now shoved together in this collection.
1. Flourish and Blotts

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry finds out about Fleur's new job.**

* * *

Harry shoved his way through the crowds at Diagon Alley. His last stop was the book store but based on his list it was going to be the longest. His girlfriend, Fleur, had sent him a list of books that she thought would either help him during the year or on his task of fighting against Voldemort.

"Excuse me" he ground out and pushed through a group of people that had decided to stand in the middle of the road was an appropriate thing to do.

"Finally," he sighed when he saw that he had arrived. Harry pushed the door opened the bell ringing, announcing his presence. He looked towards the desk and saw that nobody was currently stationed there. Harry shrugged and made his way through the stacks in search of his books. He had quickly found his course books and was now on the hunt for Fleur recommendations.

He was starting to get frustrated when he couldn't find the Shielding book when he heard, "It is two feet to your left"

Harry spun around in shock, "Fleur!"

"Salut" she said with a sly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He didn't wait for a response as he dropped his books to the ground and stepped forward to pull the witch into an embrace. It had been a long summer without seeing her. The order had placed him under supervision, so he was unable to sneak away to meet up. He had grown since they had last seen one another, and he now stood a head taller than her. Her head resting perfectly against his collarbone.

"I got a job here, I started just last week" She explained, staying in his strong arms. She breathed in his scent. There was something, just Harry, that soothed away all her anxieties. He made her feel safe.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" he mused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…surprise" she said pulling back.

"Well it definitely is" he agreed.

"Good surprise?" she asked.

"Great surprise" he said and leaned in to press a soft kiss against her smooth lips. He could feel her smile against his lips and he couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 2 Prompt: Flourish and Blotts**


	2. Hogwarts Library

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry and Fleur meet up during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

* * *

Harry excused himself from his friends and scurried off towards the library. He had made plans with a certain French witch to meet after lunch. Harry entered the library and took a quick tour around and saw that he was the first to arrive. Harry chose a corner table that was hidden away. He laid out his books and waited, impatiently, for his companion to arrive.

Soft, cool hands were placed over his eyes and Harry tensed before he smelt the soft minty scent and heard a soft voice whisper in his ear, "Guess who"

"Hello Fleur" Harry said and turned in his seat to smile at the blonde witch.

"Salut 'Arry" she bent down a pressed a quick kiss to his lips before settling down beside him to pull out her own books.

They studied in silence for ten minutes before Harry broke the silence, "Do you know what you're going for the maze?"

"Non, I am hoping there aren't too many magical creatures but knowing the difficulty of the tournament we should prepare for the worst and hope for the best"

"Yeah" Harry sighed. He wished they could plan better. Even though they had not been together long, the though of any harm befalling the blonde witch caused his heart to clench tightly in his chest.

"It will be alright 'Arry" Fleur reassured her boyfriend, "We shall prepare a basic plan and practice together, oui?"

"Oui" Harry nodded. Together the pair made a list of useful spells to know and made arrangements to practice. Harry made a promise to himself to keep an eye on the witch and make sure she made it through safely. Unknown to him, Fleur made the same vow.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 2 Prompt: Hogwarts Library**


	3. Meet the Parents

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry prepares to meet Fleur's parents.**

* * *

Harry sat on a stool staring down into his butter-beer. Another year had come and gone, and it was the worst one yet. His classmate Cedric had died, Voldemort had returned, and nobody believed him. Sure, his friends and those closest to him believed him but he still couldn't grasp the naivete of the Wizarding Population in general.

He heard the stool next to him scrape across the floor and felt somebody brush against his shoulder as they sat down next to him. The soft smell of mint entered his nostril and without trying his body started to relax.

"Salut, 'Arry" a soft accented voice said.

"Hello, Fleur" Harry greeted and turned his head slightly to catch sight of the beautiful blonde sitting regally next to him. He hadn't seen her since her school had left Hogwarts. They had exchanged letters, but he missed her terribly.

"I 'ave missed you." Fleur admitted with a forlorn expression on her face.

"I've missed you" Harry nodded. He subtly reached over and linked their hand together.

Harry and Fleur shared a soft smile and Harry could feel the blush staining his cheeks.

"Come, join me and my family. I know that it is possibly too soon, but I would like to introduce you to them" Fleur said.

Harry nodded his acceptance, grabbed his butter-beer and followed Fleur back to his table.

"Maman, Papa, this is Harry Potter…my boyfriend" she said, and Harry felt her grip tighten on his hand.

The Delacours were very welcoming and even though little Gabrielle was jealous she too welcomed Harry to their table. The rest of his day was spent with a smile on his face as he laughed and joked with the Delacour family. It was one of the best day he could remember having and it was all thanks to the beautiful blonde that wormed her way into his heart.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 2 Prompt: Leaky Cauldron**


	4. Second Date

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry and Fleur's second date.**

* * *

There was only ten days until the second task of the tournament. The student had been allowed another trip to Hogsmeade and it fell on Valentine's day. Harry and Fleur's first date had been the Yule Ball but they hadn't had a chance to spend time alone since then. They spoke frequently but this was the first chance to be together and Harry was not going to let the opportunity go to waste.

The couple made plans to meet in Hogsmeade and Harry had heard that Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop had a special on for Valentines day and hoped that Fleur would like it.

Harry walked down the pathway and saw Fleur standing just outside the entrance to the small town. He quickened his pace and practically jogged up to her.

"Hey Fleur, you ready?" he asked.

"Oui" she said and held out her hand for Harry to take.

The two walked slowly down the road with Harry pointing out the shops and making recommendations.

"Here we are" he said and held the door open for her. When the couple walked in they both winced. The perfumed smell inside the shop was overwhelming and there were pink bows decorating nearly every surface and if there was a spare spot it was taken by a heart.

The hostess approached them, "Can I help you?"

"Potter, for two" Harry said and the pair were led to their table.

In the middle of the table was a small cupcake tree and a hot pot of tea was soon brough to their table. They sat in awkward silence and sipped on their tea. All around them were couples kissing and giggling. Harry was terribly uncomfortable. This was not something that he enjoyed but he was determined to show Fleur a good time. He looked over at the blonde and saw that she was frowning while looking around the shop.

Harry caught her gaze and at once they both descended into giggles.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

Fleur furiously nodded, "Please"

"Let's go" he said. Fleur practically ran towards the exit while Harry pocketed a couple cupcakes for later.

"Shrieking Shack?" he suggested.

"Shrieking Shack" she agreed with a nod of her head. It was a special place for the pair and it was also somewhere they could be alone and unbothered by the noise surrounding them.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 2 Prompt: Madam Puddifoot**


	5. The Shrieking Shack

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry tells Fleur about the Shrieking Shack**

* * *

Fleur breathed the fresh air in deeply. Snow had fallen, and she was wrapped up in many layers to fight off the cold. She slowly walked through Hogsmeade bypassing all the stores. She did not want to deal with the general population and needed a few moments to herself. The first task was done, and she dreaded the second one. She still had not figured out her clue but today she was pushing that thought out of her head. The Second task would not take place until the new year, so she had time.

Without her knowledge, her feet led her down a small, narrow path and she found herself standing in front of a deteriorating fence. In the distance, she could see a tall three storey house that had seen better days. She could make out holes in the walls and Fleur was pretty sure the roof was only half there.

"That's the Shrieking Shack" a masculine voice said from behind her. Fleur spun around and saw that the boy who had interrupted her was none other than Harry Potter.

"Ah…and why does it shriek?" she asked with a smirk.

"The villagers say it's haunted. They often heard the sounds of screams and wails coming from inside. Nobody dares go near it" Harry said ominously but he could not keep a straight face and was soon chuckling, joined quickly by Fleur.

"Is it really haunted?" Fleur asked.

"No…Dumbledore encourage the rumour. It was the safe place for a werewolf student. He could change there and then he wouldn't run the risk of hurting anybody"

Fleur nodded. To her that sounded like a good plan, but she was surprised, she didn't know England was so welcoming to inhuman magicals.

"I was very impressed with your skills in the air, Potter" Fleur said reluctantly to her fellow competitor.

"Thanks" said Harry, "Want to go closer?" he motioned towards the shack. It was clear to her, based off the quick subject change that Harry did not want to talk about the Tournament. She was relieved and nodded her acceptance.

Harry helped Fleur over the fence and linked their hands together and trudged through the snow towards the dilapidated house.

Harry opened and closed his mouth before he steeled his nerves and blurted out quickly, "Want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he winced at his less than graceful invitation.

Fleur looked over at the boy and saw that while he was blushing he did not have the glazed look that other males did when they looked at a Veela. She shrugged, "All right" she said with a nod. They continued their walk through the snow in silence.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 2 Prompt: Shrieking Shack**


	6. Sick Day

**A/N: This is a work of fiction based on characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Summary: Fleur wakes up sick and Harry takes care of her**

* * *

Harry rolled over in bed and reached his arm out to touch cold sheets. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and squinted trying to see through the darkness. Harry finally sat up in bed and looked towards the bathroom and saw the light shining out from the crack at the bottom.

The door opened, and his beautiful wife quietly closed the door behind her.

"You okay?" he rasped out.

"Oui, sorry for waking you" Fleur said, and she climbed back into bed and settled into Harry's embrace.

Harry held his wife close and settled back to sleep. Just as he was drifting off Fleur sprung up once more and flew into the bathroom. Harry was confused but he soon heard the sound of vomiting and sprang up after his wife. He crouched down behind his wife held her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach.

"Oh, Fleur" he whispered. Once she was done Harry stood and filled a cup with water for her.

"You okay?" He asked her and was relieved when she nodded.

"You want to head back to bed?"

"Oui" she said with a nod.

Harry helped his wife back to the bed and tucked her in. He then sat up with his head against the headboard and Fleur's head settled in his lap. Harry ran his hand through her soft blonde hair and soothed the woman back to sleep and he stayed up to keep watch.

Harry jerked awaked the next morning and winced against the sun beaming through the open curtains. He looked around the room and didn't see his wife, he checked the bathroom before he headed downstairs.

He entered the Kitchen and saw a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table next to a note.

 _Harry,_

 _I've run to the office. I'll pick up dinner on the way home._

 _Love you,_

 _Fleur_

"Oh Fleur" Harry whispered once he read the note. He knew his wife was stubborn, but he didn't think she would actually go into work. She was clearly very ill. Since Harry had the next few days off work he spent his day reading and worrying about his wife.

"Why Fleur?" he asked when he next saw his wife. Harry had been floo-called by his wife's boss and was asked to come pick up his wife. When he arrived, he found Fleur on her couch in her office with her eyes closed and her arms draped over her forehead.

"I did not think it was that bad" Fleur admitted when she finally opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Alright, let's get you home" said Harry. He crouched down next to the couch and helped his wife sit up and before he stood up and helped her to stand. Fleur swayed for a moment and had to hold on to Harry to keep from collapsing back down onto the couch.

It was a slow process but eventually they arrived home and Harry was quick to get his wife into bed. She fell asleep immediately and Harry sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at his wife. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed her cheek. Eventually Harry stood and left his wife to her rest.

Harry carefully walked up the stairs and balanced a tray on his arm. He opened the door and saw that his wife was still asleep. Harry placed the tray on the small table and gently shook his wife away.

Fleur was groggy when she awoke. She had fully succumbed to her illness and she just wanted to sleep for the next year.

"Hi" Harry whispered and offered his sad looking wife a small smile.

"Now, I know you're tired, but you need to take some medicine" Harry said and pulled out three potions that would help with the symptoms and the cause of her flu. Fleur reluctantly took the potions and grimaced slightly at the taste that lingered in her mouth.

"Now, here's come chicken and rice soup, and cranberry juice" Harry motioned to the tray that sat beside the bed, "I also got you this" Harry said, and he produced a small rose from his back pocket. The dazed smile that he received made everything worthwhile.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 7 Prompt: Why, Smile, Sick**


	7. Hold on I'm thinking

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

" **Hold on. I'm thinking"** said Harry as he crouched behind a shed. He looked around at the warriors that surrounded him and were looking to him to form a viable plan.

"Alright, James you'll head around the back, Hugo you head around the front and I'll go through the shed with Cassie" he looked over his companions and nodded, "Is everyone ready?"

After he received nods from everyone Harry said, "And break" and everyone crept towards their position, "Wait for my signal…Now!" Harry yelled out and he ran through the shed, just as he burst through the door he was hit in the face and went down screaming.

"My eyes…oh god, you got me" he said dramatically.

He heard giggles and cracked open one eyes to see his son and nephew laughing at him and his wife looking down at him with a wide grin and her hand resting on her swollen belly.

"Victory is mine!" she yelled out and together everyone pelted him with their water balloons.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal" he yelled out and grabbed his son, James, and pulled him to the ground and started tickling him.

"No, daddy" he squealed, "Maman help me!" he said through heavy laughter.

"Go help your brother Victoire" Fleur said and sent her golden-haired daughter over to her husband.

"I help you Jamie" Victoire yelled out and jumped on her father's back.

Harry laughter and pulled his daughter down to lay beside her brother and tickled his children and looked up at his smiling wife. He finally found happiness and his life was perfect.


	8. I'm Dying Shut Up

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry is sick**

* * *

" **I'm dying. Shut up"** Harry said in a nasally, rasping voice when he heard a soft tinkling laugh.

Fleur chuckled as she looked at her pale, sweaty husband who was laying on the floor in the doorway that led to the Kitchen.

"You are not dying" she said with a roll of her eyes, "What are you doing? I though I told you to stay in bed"

"I am dying. This is the end Fleur, the end" Harry whined as he rolled over onto his back to stare up at his wife.

"You have the flu" Fleur stated flatly.

"More like the plague" Harry whined.

Fleur groaned but helped her husband up and moved him towards the living room to settle him on the couch.

"Now, what were you doing?"

"I needed a drink" Harry admitted.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have gotten it for you"

"You're already doing so much…taking care of the kids, the house, your job…I didn't want to be one more thing on that list"

"Ma Cherie, I will never not want to take care of you, now…stay here, I will get you your juice and then we will cuddle on the couch until the kids get home"

Harry watched his wife walk into the kitchen and whispered, "You're perfect" and then he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 9 Prompt: I'm dying. Shut up.**


	9. Tell me you have a plan

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

" **Tell me you have a plan?"** Fleur asked.

Harry looked despondently at the chaos and damage surrounding him. Truly, he did not have a plan. He was just flying by the seat of his pants, but he couldn't let Fleur know that.

"I have a plan" Harry assured her with a nod.

"You go find Ron and Hermione, I'll get Neville and Luna…meet back here in ten minutes"

"D'Accord" Fleur nodded.

Harry watched as his girlfriend ran off down the hall and felt tears burn in his eyes. A plan was forming in his mind. One that would keep those he loved safe. He turned around and slowly walked down the hall. He saw Neville and Luna sitting on the steps and approached them.

"Hey Guys, Fleur is looking for you. I'm going to find Ron and Hermione"

Neville nodded and helped Luna up off the stairs. "Alright Harry" he said.

Luna looked at him suspiciously and he felt like she was looking into his soul and deep down he knew that she knew his plan. Luna just looked at him sadly, linked her figures with Neville and walked back down the hall.

Harry took a deep steadying breath and steeled his nerves. As soon as he made it to the courtyard Harry broke out into a run towards the Forbidden Forest. To his death.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 9 Prompt: Tell me you have a plan**


	10. Choose

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters form Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry had a difficult choice to make**

* * *

"You're going to have to choose eventually" Fleur groaned. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw her husband going back and forth. It was an easy decision. She didn't know why he was treating this as if it were life and death.

"But they're both so great!" he said exuberantly.

"Come on Harry, vanilla or chocolate?" She begged. Fleur was tired and desperately wanted to go home. There were so many other decisions that needed to be made. This was supposed to be the easy one.

Harry looked down at the sample cakes and tossed the decision around in his mind. He truly could not decide which one he wanted for his wedding, so he made a snap decision, "Both" he said with a grin and Fleur just shook her head in exasperation. He was so frustrating. Frustrating but adorable.

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 13 Prompt: Choose**


	11. Impossible

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Summary: Fleur makes a shocking discovery**

* * *

"Non, that's impossible" Fleur whispered in disbelief. She sat in shock on her bed and stared down at the small plastic stick in her hands. Tears pooled in her eyes and she released a shaky breath.

"I have to tell Harry" Fleur mumbled. She stood and quickly sent a message to her husband and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

Harry rushed home after he got the urgent message from his wife. He stumbled into the living room and was instantly worried when he caught sight of the blonde sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes.

"Fleur, what's wrong?"

Fleur looked up and locked eyes with Harry. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. They were both still young and trying to settle in their chosen careers, but she just needed to do it quick.

"…What happened? Are you hurt...Do you…"

"I'm pregnant!" Fleur blurted out, cutting Harry off.

Harry stared at her in shock for a full minute before a giant grin stretched across his face and he laughed joyously.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever heard" he yelled out and grabbed her from the couch and spun her around. Fleur joined in the laughter and smiled at her husband once he put her down.

Harry dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against her still flat belly.

"Hello Little one, I'm your daddy" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 13 Prompt: Impossible**


	12. Sharp

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters form Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Fleur woke up and noticed that her husband was not in bed with her. She got out of her warm and cozy bed and went in search of her missing spouse. She found him in the living room dodging back and forth as if he's fighting an invisible enemy.

"What are you doing Harry?" she couldn't help but ask.

Harry didn't even look at his wife, he was so focused on his exercises, "Can't loose my edge. Gotta keep my reflexes sharp. I am the best in the biz you know" he panted. Fleur could tell by the sweat on his shirt that he had been at this a long time. She rolled her eyes and shot a quick stinging hex his way and as she expected it hit him right in the back.

"Ouch"

"Yeah…Real sharp reflexes there, love" she rolled her eyes and turned to head back to bed. She did not have the energy to deal with his delusions of grandeur.

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 13 Prompt: Sharp**


	13. Flower

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters form Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Summary: Harry is in the hospital and gets a visitor**

The door to the hospital room creaked as it opened. Harry looked up at the door and a dopey grin wormed its way onto his face.

"Ron!" he yelled out and smacked the red-head that was slumbering beside his hospital bed.

"Wha…" Ron sleepily grumbled as he looked at his friend.

"Look! My flower is here…My flower is here, with flowers" he cackled.

Ron looked towards the door and saw a tired and worried Fleur Delacour who stood in the entry way holding a small bundle of flowers.

"Oh, Harry" Ron groaned.

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 13 Prompt: Flower**


	14. Lucky

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters form Harry Potter that is trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry walked through his front door and stopped on a dime. He looked around his destroyed living room in shock. Paper and cotton fluff was everywhere, there were even pieces that were floating down through the air which told him this was a recent event. He dropped his briefcase to the floor and stumbled through the debris.

"Oh my god" he whispered when he saw even more destruction the further he walked.

"Ares!" he bellowed. Harry head clicking and looked up to see the small chihuahua slowly enter the room.

"Did you do this?" He asked the dog and pointed to the disaster area. The chihuahua just looked at the ground and whimpered. The dog slid to the ground onto his belly and looked up at Harry with a pitiful expression.

Harry groaned, "You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end? Round 13 Prompt: Lucky**


	15. New Family Member

**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

 **Timeline: Post-Series  
Characters/Pairings: Harry Potter x Fleur Delacour (Est)**

* * *

Harry stood still in the quiet room at the foot of the bed. He observed his wife, her face content in slumber. The previous pained expression that marred her beautiful face was now gone, smoothed out in sleep, and she rested peacefully, taking long, steady, deep breaths.

A soft gurgle caught Harry's attention and he looked down to the small bundle that he held carefully in his arms. The tiny black-haired baby, swaddled in a blue blanket, had awoken and his face began to scrunch up and a small cry voiced his displeasure.

"Shh…quiet now. We must let Mum rest" Harry whispered soothingly. He started to pace around the room and rocked the baby slowly in an attempt to sooth the child.

The baby quieted but Harry kept up the pacing and continued to speak, "Your Mum will be up soon but let's try to hold out for as long as possible…okay…alright, deal" he said with a dopey smile.

"Have I told you how I met your mother?" Harry asked rhetorically, "No?" he gasped, "Well I have been remiss in my duties"

Harry began to weave a long and winding tale about a fair princess, who only seemed icy to the public but was a real softy inside, and a dashing knight that melted the princess heart and won her hand.

"No matter what you hear...the noble knight asked the fair maiden to dinner first"

"Now my love, don't fill his head with lies" an amused but tired voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and saw that his exhausted wife had propped herself up in bed and was watching his with a soft, loving look.

"How long were you listening?"

"I cam to right around the point where the noble and chivalrous knight saved the fair maiden from starvation with soup" she said wryly.

Harry chuckled and approached the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" Fleur answered honestly but immediately waved off the concerned look Harry shot her, "I'm fine. It's to be expected"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was promptly cut off by a loud cry. Harry looked down at the scrunched, red face of his son and looked back up at his wife, "I think he's hungry"

He carefully passed the baby back to Fleur and sat down in the chair next to the foot of the bed. Harry watched as his wife fed their son and his breath caught in his chest. Tears sprang to his eyes at the beautiful picture they made.

Fleur noticed her husband's distress and immediately worried, "What's wrong?" she asked and reached out to link their hands together.

Harry brought their joined hand up to his lips and pressed and soft kiss to her knuckles, "Nothing…I'm just so grateful, everyday, that I met you. I know my life would be a much darker place with you in it"

* * *

 **Challenge: Every Kind of Pairing Competition, Prompt: OTP  
Word Count: 479**


	16. Aquaphobia

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

 **Timeline: Post-Series**

 **A/N: I have no knowledge of the proper way to get over a serious phobia. This is a work of fiction and all knowledge has come from google.**

 **Aquaphobia: Fear of Water**

* * *

Fleur sat on her bed and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her son, James, had excitedly told her about his day at camp and that he was now old enough to begin swimming lesson. Fleur was shaken to the core at the though of her precious little baby getting into the water. She knew he would be well supervised but that didn't stop the panic that rose inside of her as she flashbacked to being trapped under water in the strong currents and surrounded by creatures that's sole purpose seemed to be to kill her.

Fleur struggled to quell her anxiety, she didn't want to be one of those parents that passed their fears onto their offspring, but it was becoming harder and harder as she son seemed to have an obsession with water. Fleur bent forward and held onto the back of her head and closed her eyes.

"What happened?" a deep soothing voice asked from the threshold of the master bedroom.

Fleur looked up into the soft loving emerald green eyes of her husband, "James wants to take swimming lessons" she sighed.

Harry pursed his lips and let out a soft hum as he pondered the situation. He was well aware of his wife aversion to water. She had been unsettled by the element for her entire life, but the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had pushed her over the edge from wariness to out right fear.

When they bought their house one of the selling points for Harry had been that the master suite had a spa-like bathroom with a deep soaker tub that rivalled the facilities in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts and a large inground pool in the backyard. After a long day Harry enjoyed being able to soak in the large bathtub and let the hot, steaming water wash away his stress and muscle aches. However, Fleur wouldn't even use the bathtub. She only used the walk-in shower and barely looked at the deep tub, the pool was always fenced and in was locked up with an impressive pad lock.

"It doesn't change anything, you know. Just because he's taking lesson doesn't mean anything. He'll be well supervised. Nothing will happen to him" Harry vowed. If it would make his wife feel better he would even promise to be at ever lesson James took, no matter how much time off work he was required to take, anything to make his wife feel better.

"It changes everything. I should have seen this coming" Fleur sighed and wiped away a few errant tears that had escaped her eyes, "Soon he's going to realize that I don't swim. Then when we go on holidays you and him and eventually Victoire are all going to go swimming, and I'll be left out. He's going to wonder why, I don't want to pass this fear on to him."

Harry frowned when he saw a few more tears trickle down his wife's cheek and took large, rushed steps towards the bed and wrapped her up in his arms.

"What do you want to do?" Harry finally asked after Fleur calmed down.

"I want to get over this enough that I can take a bath with you, or go swimming in the pool" Fleur decided. It seemed to Harry that she had finally hit the breaking point with this fear and was determined to move forward.

"I'll do whatever I can to help" Harry promised and sealed that promised with a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The duo put in a lot of research over the next couple of weeks and figured out the steps that they should take to aid Fleur in her journey. Harry was determined to be there every step of the way and on Saturday morning he stood with Fleur in their bathroom in front of their large tub filled with warm water.

Harry stepped into the tub and walked down the three steps to stand on the bottom of the tub. He turned to face his wife and saw that she was very nervous. Her brow was furrowed, and she bit her lip and wrung her hands.

Harry quickly ascended the steps once more and stood beside his wife, "Hey" he whispered and reached out to move her face so that she looked at him, "We can take as long as you like. There is no rush. Take your time"

"Okay" Fleur breathed out and reached out to link her fingers with Harry's and squeezed tightly. Harry grimaced slightly at his wife's strong grip but kept silent.

"Do you want to get your feet wet?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Fleur said resolutely after only a few minutes of internal debate.

"Alright, do you want to sit on the edge and dangle your feet in or do you want to step out onto the first step?"

"I think…sitting would be best" Fleur decided after she felt her knees start to weaken at the thought of being in the water.

"Alright" Harry said softly and helped his wife to sit down on the floor. She sat cross legged on the edge of the tub and Harry walked back down so that he was standing in front of his wife while in the water.

Harry reached out one wet hand and laid it carefully on her knee, "Are you ready?" he asked. Fleur took a deep breath, slowly exhaled and nodded her head. She slowly uncrossed her legs and dipped a toe in the water. Harry reached out and grabbed hold of one of her feet and slowly began to massage it. He kept her foot so that just the heel was submerged in the water and slowly rubbed along the bridge.

As Fleur relaxed Harry took his time lowering her foot until it was fully emerged in the water. He stopped his foot massage and rubbed slowly up and down her calves, "How're you doing?"

Fleur looked down at him and leisurely moved her legs back and forth through the still waters, "I'm fine" she said.

"Are you truly fine or are you just trying to be brave?" Harry asked with a smirk. He knew his wife was calm at the moment, but he didn't want her to think on it to much and sink further into her own mind and let the fear take over.

Fleur shot her husband an unamused look and kicked him gently in the chest. Harry caught the foot and laughed breathily. He moved fluidly up to the end of the tub and leaned forward, placed his hand on her neck, ran his thumb across her bottom lip before he followed it with a soft kiss.

* * *

Over the next month, Fleur made progress with only a few backwards steps. One weekend she had attempted to move forward to quickly and the feeling on water on her neck a face triggered a flashback to being trapped underwater and unable to breath. It took her three hours, with the help of Harry, to pull herself out of the panic and she was drained and exhausted for the rest of the weekend after all the adrenaline that had flooded her system had left.

After that small set back, they started fresh once more and Harry tried his best to keep his wife calm and happy. He spoke soothingly and helped her to keep happy and peaceful thoughts in her head.

While Fleur worked hard on overcoming her fear, James was flourishing in his swimming lesson. Harry made good on his promise and was present at every moment that James was in the water. Fleur hadn't been able to attend his lessons because of the worry that just seeing her son in the water would trigger a panic attack.

Over the next three months Fleur made such progress that she was now able to sit in the bathtub with the water at her shoulders and not panic. Harry knew the next steps in the journey would be difficult, but they were steps that had to be taken.

"Are you ready?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes"

Harry shifted so that he was once again in front of his wife and held out his hands. Fleur latched on to his hands and locked eyes with her husband. Together the lowered their bodies further into the tub so that half of Fleur's face was submerged in water, "Now try breathing out"

One Fleur's first attempt she panicked and inhaled a little water in her panic. Harry was quick to react and surged forward to lift Fleur out of the tub and sat her on the edge. He jumped out to sit beside her and ran his hand up and down her back as she coughed and wheezed. Once she stopped coughing he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the blonde into his embrace.

"It's okay"

Fleur didn't say anything and just turned and burrowed into Harry's neck.

"We'll try again another time" Harry promised, and they left the bathroom to lay down on their bed.

* * *

It took another month for Fleur to be able to hold her breath and then breath out to create bubbles in the water. The next step was to fully emerge herself under the water and Harry was happy that that step went much smoother than previous ones.

Harry then unlocked the pool and they restarted the process once more only thing time they were in the deep end. Fleur made leaps and bounds in overcoming her fears and Harry couldn't have been prouder of the strength that Fleur showed. After the end of six months Fleur was able to swim comfortably in the pool, although she stayed mainly in the shallow end with baby Victoire.

James was having the time of his life and Fleur was happy to be able to spend time, as a family, outside in the water. She knew that she wasn't cured of her fear, she still felt mild panic when she couldn't touch the bottom but at least she could sit in the pool without freaking out. Fleur pushed all thoughts of her fear away and just enjoyed the loud laughs from her son and husband as they chased each other around in the pool.

* * *

 **Challenges:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) – Assignment #1: Ancient Runes, Task #2 – Write about someone facing his/her fears**

 **Hogwarts School – New Year: Prompt – (emotion) Fear**

 **WORD COUNT: 1713**


	17. Eight months and Eight days

**Timeline: Post-Series AU**

* * *

Fleur walked slowly through Diagon Alley. She was relieved that today had been her last day at work. As time passed she found herself easily worn out. She had a hard time suppressing her 'Veela Charm' so it was a frustrating thing to be in public. The doctors told her it was the influx of hormones in her body, and it would eventually pass but at the moment it grated on her last nerve.

Just today four men had entered the store and immediately fallen victim, through no fault of their own. Their eyes had glazed over, and drool had even dripped down the chin of one of the men. It was not an attractive sight and she thanked whatever god there was the Harry was immune to her charm. It was actually one of the things that first attracted her to him. When every boy at Hogwarts became a drooling, stuttering mess, Harry stood firm. It was a mystery that called out for her to solve.

Fleur made it to The Leaky Cauldron and shot Tom a quick wave as she moved as quickly as she could through the crowded pub. She felt the desperate urge to be at home as she felt her energy levels dropping. All she could think about was her plan to curl up on the couch in front of a roaring fire and loosing herself in her new book. It may not be as exciting a plan as she would have in her younger years, but it sounded just right for her now.

* * *

Fleur had apparently drifted off at some point and she was woken up by the sound of the front door closing. She looked around and noticed that the fire had burnt down and only a small, smoking, pile of ash remained. Her book had fallen to the floor and her tea had long since gone cold.

"Fleur?" Harry called out and she could hear him as he moved around the front foyer, putting his thing away she assumed.

"In the den" she hollered back.

Fleur smiled up when her husband walked into the room mere moments later.

"Hello, love" Harry said and bent down to press a soft kiss to Fleur's forehead.

Fleur smiled back and greeted her husband. She shifted on the couch and moved her feet so that Harry could have a place to sit. Once he sat down Harry reached over and pulled Fleur's feet into his lap and absently rubbed them.

"How was your last day?" he asked.

"It was good" Fleur said with a sigh. The pleasure from the unexpected foot rub caused her to lean back into the arm of the chair and close her eyes, "Tiring, but good"

"Tiring?" Harry asked in concern, "Are you feeling alright? Should I call Daphne?"

"Harry. I'm fine" she said sternly and opened her eyes to shoot her husband a glare.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm just worried"

"I know. But honestly, I'm fine. Daphne said to take it easy and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Harry nodded and chose to remain silent on the topic. He trusted his wife new her body better than he did and wouldn't overdue and expend too much energy.

"You hungry?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Starved" Fleur said and blushed when her stomach gave a hearty grumble to indicate just how hungry the blonde truly was.

Harry chuckled and moved Fleur's feet as he stood up, "Well then, I better get started on dinner"

* * *

Fleur jolted awake and stared at the bright red lights of her alarm clock. She blinked tiredly as she watched the clock switch from 2:53 to 2:54. She lifted her hand and rubbed absently at her forehead as she tried to relax and fall back asleep. It wasn't pain, or discomfort that woke her but an overwhelming hunger. She took deep breaths and hoped that it would pass.

She lay awake for almost an hour before moved her body around and turned onto her other side to star at her still slumbering husband. Almost as if he could feel her gaze on him he sleepily blinked his eyes open. She watched as he looked around the room in a daze before he locked eyes with her.

"Fleur?" he questioned, his voice rough with sleep, "Are you feeling alright?"

Fleur reached out and caressed his face, she felt the stubble on his cheek and smiled, "I'm fine, sorry to wake you"

Harry leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on her lips. He shifted his hold and brought Fleur as close as he could and entwined their legs together. He reached out a hand and rested it gently on her stomach. He rubbed, soothingly, as the prominent bulge that had made Fleur so uncomfortable for the past few weeks. He knew that his wife was having trouble sleeping as they neared her due date and she often had trouble just finding a comfortable position.

"It's not a problem, how long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, give or take a few minutes"

"You should have woken me" Harry lightly admonished but he knew, deep down, that Fleur would never wake him. She thought he worked to hard and should get sleep when he could, since sleep would be a rare occurrence once the baby was born.

Fleur shrugged but didn't say anything further and Harry just continued to rub her stomach in soft circles.

After a few minutes Harry finally asked, "So, are you going to tell me why you're wide awake at…" he trailed off as he pushed himself up on one arm to look over Fleur's shoulder, "4:03 in the morning?"

"I'm hungry" she whined and pouted. At this late stage of her pregnancy the blonde felt like she was just constantly eating.

"What nourishment shall you require, my Lady" Harry said dramatically as he rolled out of bed, eager to help sooth his wife in any way that he could.

"I want pancakes. Get to it" she ordered with a laugh.

"At once" Harry laughed and bowed deeply before he swept out of the room.

Fleur sat up in bed once Harry had left and adjusted the pillows so that she would be supported as she leant back against the headboard to wait for her early morning snack. She heard the clang of pans that drifted up the stairs from the Kitchen and smiled. She truly was the luckiest girl in the world to have Harry Potter as her husband.

* * *

 **Challenges:**

 **The 365 Prompts Challenge – Prompt: "I want pancakes. Get to it"**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) – Assignment #3: Mythology: The Olympians, Task #10 – Write about someone with Veela blood.**

 **Word Count: 1089**


End file.
